thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Connor (TLOD: Reboot)
Connor is a main character and a tritagonist in The Life Of Death: Reboot. He was the jock in high school, letting girls to be his girlfriends, it somehow rejected everytime in the row. His parents grounds him for taking some nerd's money. Per-Apocalypse Dallas, Spingos Before the apocalypse begins, Connor was born in the 1980s, his parents were happy about that they've have a son for the first time. He was trying to make a friend in kindergarten but was always ignored by kids who was trying to be friends with, he wasn't happy about it so he started studying and reading in middle school. He gotten a few As and Bs on his exam paper which is making his parents happy about it. In high school, he became a jock and was no longer a reader he was trying to make girls to be his boyfriend but failed and rejected. He always bully nerds for exactly no reason his parents grounds him for doing that and wasn't happy about it. Later, he came back to be a reader after exam and he have a few Cs and some As and Bs which is making his parents more cheerful more. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Outbreak Begins" Connor was immediately wake up by his father, Jason for breakfast as he tell him that he stay awake, watching sport while starving. On their way, Connor and Jason saw two policemen randomly shooting a person behind him a dead body. While eating at the diner, Connor and the other residents ran outside to save the officer as they grabbed and pull off him. Jason and Connor accepted Carson Letterman to inside their car as the sirens goes off, Jason immediately goes full speed. Connor asked his father about what happened then reminds him about the things they saw happening. As his father went to jail, Carson thinks of driving his car into the police department where, Connor thinks it's a bad idea. At night, the group sneak through the silence town as they notices two military soldiers wondering around the city, collecting the corpses' parts. Kenny accepted them to get inside their jeep as they drives off. At the gas station, his mom, Kate was immediately attacked by a walker as Connor was trying to pull her out and Carson grabbed the walker just to get Dave to stab it. After the jeep is forced to stop, Connor disagrees with Kenny about walking as he wanted to steal some abandoned cars which is a bad idea for the group. He begins to feel weaken as he walks until they reached Chicago Bootcamp. "The Bandits" Connor will appear in this episode. "Sewer Ambush" Connor will appear in this episode. "The Fight Against The Bandits" Connor will appear in this episode. "End Side" Connor will appear in this episode. "Bye Bye World" Connor will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Connor has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Life Of Death: Reboot Season 1 *"Outbreak Begins" *"The Bandits" *"Sewer Ambush" *"The Fight Against The Bandits" *"End Side" *"Bye Bye World" Trivia *Somehow Connor is an adult in the original series, this was changed because it makes sense. Category:Tritagonists Category:TLOD: Reboot Category:Teenagers Category:Chicago Bootcamp